witches know best jimmy cindy edition
by ashandstefofW. W. F. F
Summary: ok well heres the next in the witches know best series so. ya ya. yada yada read and review and the pairing is jimmy and cindy. ok and we own nuttin. ITS COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

1**WITCHES KNOW BEST**

**jimmy and cindy edition**

ash: hey ya'll this is ash

Stef: Hi i'm stef

ash: what no smarty remark?

Stef: Not really

ash: are you feeling ok. checks stef's forehead

Stef: I'm fine

ash: are you sure. I mean you don't have a smart remark and your very spacy. Whats wrong?

Stef: Dang it let's just get on with the damn show lol

ash: fine fine. Today we have jimmy and cindy but we have to go get them. Stef will get cindy and I will get jimmy. Ok sis. But we have to go at separate times. You will go after me.

Stef: Okay sis

ash: ok well we have these little mics and little cameras to clip on our clothes. Let me go change so my excuse is convincible.

Stef: you do that

Ash zaps her clothes and comes out with dress pants and a pink tight business looking top with her hair in a messy bun with glasses.

Ash: there I look pro don't I?

Stef: I need to look cute too Zap, Stef comes out with a black pencil skirt, Dark red button down shirt, red chanel pumps, and her hair down with a think black hairband on.

Ash: ok we tell them that they are needed to speak at a science convention. Ok?

Stef: okay

ash walks up to the neutron residence. She rings the door bell and jimmy answers.

Ash: hello are you james neutron?

Jimmy: Yes who are you?

Ash: I'm ashley hanson of the W. W. F. S. The world wide fantastic science. We would like you to speak at our seminar.

Jimmy: I would love to

ash: wonderful. Please come with me the limo is waiting

Jimmy: Sure

they drive to the studio. Jimmy does not think this is a place for a seminar.

They walk in the studio. And jimmy looks confused. Then ashley uses her plant powers and grabs jimmy with a vine.

Ash: hey sis I got jimmy.

Stef: Finally

ash: hey it didn't take that long.

Jimmy: What's going on here?

Ash: well this is not a science seminar. This is a tv show. Ok stef you can go get cindy now.

Stef: k

stef walks up to cindys house and knocks on the door and cindy answers.

Cindy: hi can I help you?

Stef: Hello, Cindy Vortex?

Cindy: thats me

Stef: Hello i'm Stef from the W. W. F. S. the World Wide Fashion Society. We would like you to come model our clothes.

Cindy: oh really. Thats great. When do I leave.

Stef: Right now, come on

cindy: ooookkkkkkk.

They get in the limo and drive to the tv station.

Cindy: hey what is this it looks like a studio

Stef: We're almost there you'll see it

a few minutes later they come to a stop. Stef and cindy come out of the car and into the building.

Ash: finally. I was getting bored. Did you get the girl

Stef: You see her don't you?

Ash: oh ok. Well should I tie her up like the other one?

Stef: okay

cindy: hey what do you mean tie me up like the other one?

Ash didn't listen but used a vine to tie up cindy.

Stef: This is fun

ash: I know let me get out the other one and we can tell them about the show.

Stef: I hope your comfy?

ash then gets jimmy out of the closet still tied up with a vine but his hair is starting to sprout flowers.

Jimmy: Okay what's going on

Stef: Haha, Pretty flowers jimmy

cindy: what happened to your hair nerdtron? Did you put seeds and soil in your hair.

Jimmy: No

Stef: HAHA but it looks like it

Jimmy glares at ash.

ash: what I was practicing my spells let me get rid of that.

Ash: flowers that are so pretty...get yourselves out of jimmy.

The flowers vanish

ash: ok it worked but that sounded dumb

Stef: Great spell sis

ash: thanks but lets just explain the show to them.

Stef: Okay this hoe it works. We are going to keep you here until you two confess to that you love each other.

Cindy and jimmy: I do not love him/her!

Ash: sure you don't. Oh sis we forgot to introduce the show at the beginning.

Stef: Go right ahead sisi I'll watch these two, and please tell me took all of his gadgets

ash: oops

ash: I'll get them now

Stef: Okay

uses vines to grab all of jimmys gadgets. Except his watch. Jimmy smiles evilly

ash: oh silly me I forgot the watch

use vine to take watch.

Ash: ok sis done. Did you remember to give cindy that shot that paralyzes her from th neck down

Stef: I'll do that right now. ZAP

ash: ok good now I shall introduce the show.

Ash: hello and welcome to witches know best. For the people who never watched the show before I shall explain. Me and my sister stef kidnap our fave couples and bring them together with a series of facts, question, and challenges. We also use our powers as an advantage. My power is the power of plants and weather. Stef's is the power of love. She can tell if someone is in love.

Ash: now todays couple is the favorite jimmy and cindy.

Stef: AWWW

ash: what don't tell me your watching tv. You better not.

Stef: No

ash: then what's with the AWWW

Stef: They're cute

cindy: she is creeping me out

ash: yea me to

Jimmy: Same here

ash: sis, are you ok. Did you give yourself a sweet shot again

stef: NO!!!!

Ash: oh no are danny and sam here for a visit?

Stef: I hope not

ash: then what was with the AWWW

Stef: Like I said before, They're cute together

jimmy and cindy: WE'RE NOT TOGETHER

Stef: Suuuuurrrrrreeeeee

Ash: thats what they all say

Stef: Yeah Look at Danny and Sam now

ash: ewwwwwww. Bad mental image of last time if we didn't walk in that trailer. Thanks a lot sis.

Stef: Sorry

ash: ok sis want to start us off with the facts

Stef: Fact 1 we are witches

Cindy: ok and...

Jimmy: Okay what's the point of this

ash: to put you two together it's our lives work

Stef: Yuppers

cindy: there is no way I want to go out with king cranium over here

Jimmy: And I don't want to go out with miss i think I know everything

cindy: ME! You're the one who is always bragging about having a IQ of like 300. And I'm not the one putting the world in mortal danger all the time.

Stef: Okay you two stop fighting

ash: yea your giving me a major migraine. Sis do you have like some pain killers or something to kill this migraine. And jimmy don't even think I will take your new invention to cure migraines in like 1 minute. Ok so don't even ask.

Stef: Here you go sis

ash: thanks takes two pills and downs a whole glass of water. I need to lie down

Stef: You do that

ash then uses her plant powers and make a hammock out of vines and flowers and lays down in it.

Stef: So let get's started

cindy: with what. Don't you need her to continue the show. What happened to her any way

Stef: Because of you two she needs to lie down so i have to run the show until she's better. And Jimmy's right you are Miss. I think I know everything. Jimmy Giggles Hey Jimmy you are too.

Cindy: what ever hey what is she doing. She is getting up.

Stef: Feeling better sis?

Ash: need...caffeine

Stef: Remember what happened last time?????

Ash: nooooooo she said in and innocently

Stef: Fine but if you get sick again, I'm not helping you

cindy: ok what the heck happened last time?

Stef: She had to much coffee beans

cindy: don't you mean coffee

Stef: No

cindy: so what happened after she had to much coffee beans

Stef: Hospital

stef looks around and ash is not there.

Stef: Where's Ash

producers: she's at the chocolate barn

Stef: Let her go, I'm not her mother

cindy: sooooooo. Why did she eat raw coffee beans anyway

Stef: I don't know. She needs a boyfriend.

Cindy: oooohh.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby_

_but you keep fronten_

_sayin wat you gon do to me_

_but I seen nuttin _

ash: hey sis. I'm down at chocolate barn you want me to pick you up something?

Stef: Sure but don't get yourself carried away

ash: fine what do you want

Stef: Just coffee

ash: ok well do jimmy or cindy want anything?

Stef: You guys want anything? she asked jimmy and cindy

cindy: I'm good

Jimmy: Me too

Stef: They don't want nothing

ash: any of the producers want anything?

Stef: YOUR GUYS WANT ANYTHING?

Producers: coffee and muffins

Producers: coffee and muffins

ash: ok I'll be back in a few

Stef: Okay

un none male voice: hey ash is that you

ash: ok bye sis I have to go.

Stef: Bye

stef hangs up.

Cindy: hey whats up I heard that male voice

Stef: I don't and don't be so nosey

cindy: HEY!

Ash: hey guys I'm back and heres your guys's coffee and muffins she said throwing the producers there stuff

ash: here you go sis. Heres your coffee. Oh you will never guess who I ran into at the chocolate barn.

Stef: Who?

Ash: COME ON OUT GUYS

then 3 guys come out of back stage. It's the JONAS BROTHERS

Stef: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Stef: I love you Joe

Joe: I know ash told me

Stef: Faints

ash: sis? Sis? Wake up sis. Ok time to use powers. uses weather powers to make it rain on stef

Stef: huh? AHHHHHH

ash: hey sis guess what

Stef: What?

Ash: I no longer have a reason to be depressed

Stef: I'm no longer hating my sis

ash: hey what does that mean

Stef: I love you sis

ash: ok guys you can go now and nick, joe we'll meet you here at 5 ok.

Nick: ok see you tonight

joe: yea see ya

Stef: Bye Joe. I love you

then the jonas brothers left.

Ash: Ok well thats all we have time for tune in next time for...

Both: witches know best

cindy: can we go now?

Stef: No and we promise next time we will get to the questions. Goodnight everybody

the show ended for now.


	2. Chapter 2

1Ash: hello and welcome back to

both: WITCHES KNOW BEST

Stef: Sorry about yesterday

ash: yea we got a little carried away with personal stuff like our dates with joe, and nick jonas

Stef: Yeah (stef blushes)

ash: if you are wondering why stef is blushing its because of joe giving her a kiss good night last night after the date.

Stef: Shut up, back to the show

ash: what ever did you bring jimmy and cindy? Cause it was your turn I mean I made a list to who gets them. I don't want another incident like last time.

Stef: Yeah i got em

ash: ok bring them out and lets start the questions

Stef: Come on out

then the producers walk in with jimmy and cindy squirming. Then ash used her plant powers to grab them and make them still and gives cindy a shot to paralyze her again.

Stef: What was with Valentines day?

Cindy: w-what are you talking about?

Stef: Role the clip

then the clip of jimmy and cindy almost kissing comes up.

Cindy: oh that. Well it was a...spur...of ...the moment...thing? Hehe

ash: k my question

ash: ok jimmy. Was that love potion really a love potion or was it a potion to make you express your true feelings

Jimmy: It was so we guys would fall in love

ash: jimmy look at the facts. I mean sheen and libby are now together and carl is still in love with your mom. Are you sure that it doesn't just make you realize your true feelings for someone

Jimmy: uh... uh... no

ash: uh huh. Then why are you stuttering?

Stef: This is going to be hard sis

Jimmy: I have a ..stut...stuttering problem.

Ash: oh really. Then how come on the time you went to mars you almost called cindy beautiful.

Jimmy: How come you're so annoying?

Ash: how come your avoiding the question

Stef: Sis just let him be, you'll get him next time

ash: fine (she said disappointed) I was so close (she muttered)

Stef: I kno sis. Now Cindy why were you trying to impress Jimmy when you guys went to mars.

Cindy: ah terrific now they are going after me. Well I have no idea what you are talking about.

Stef: Sure role the other clip

ash: which clip sis we have so many

Stef: The one where they're about to leave for mars

ash: ah my fave one

plays clip.

_Cindy: look neutron I discovered that flare I put on space make-up and I'm going to mars clear._

_Jimmy: fine just...stay out of my way_

_then cindy turns to libby._

_Cindy to libby: do you think he likes my lip gloss._

Cindy: dang how do you have all of these clips

Stef: Hello We're witches and we know people

cindy: what ever

Jimmy: uhhhhhh

ash: ok jimmy I will ask you another question.

Jimmy: Go right ahead

ash: how come after cindy talked to you when you were in that big rock guy form you turned back to normal

Jimmy: I don't remember anything remember

ash: ok fine. How come when you were doing that one new show after libby said you guys were playing footsie were you using your fingers to walk your hang up cindys arm? Hmmmm. Answer that mr. I have an IQ of 300.

Jimmy: I was under mind control

Ash: o please sis role the tape

Stef: K

Jimmy: Uhhhhhhh next question to Cindy

ash: I don't think so sis can you please role the tape

Stef: fine baby Cindy, Why did you both kiss at the end the of news?

Cindy: ah what are you talking about

Stef: Role the Clip

clip rolling

(I do not know how this scene goes so I will not describe it)

clip end

cindy: um...no comment.

Ash: so cindy. What did you call jimmy exactly when you were at jet's and beautiful's wedding and why did you have to rewind the tape?

Cindy: That he looked like... a...a...Dork

ash: sis do you think its time to bring out the mind monitor so we can get some truth out of these guys

Stef: Oh yes and I have a question for cindy when I put them on. 'ZAP'

Stef: Cindy what did you carve in the palm tree that you were stranded?

_Mind screen: a picture of a sign that says j+c for ever_

cindy: dang it

Stef: Your turn sis

ash: jimmy why did you give cindy that pearl and flirt with her. I mean you went though a lot of trouble to get that one pearl so why did you do it?"

Jimmy: Uhhh...to be nice

ash: ok well if you wanted to be nice you could have just picked a bouquet of flowers instead of opening over 300 clams.

Jimmy: So I'm a very nice person, sue me

ash: if you're a nice person then why keep on arguing with cindy and even start arguments with her.

Ash: besides when are you ever nice to cindy

Jimmy: she starts it.

Ash: not all the time.

Jimmy: Can we move on?

Ash: why are you avoiding my questions?

Jimmy: Why aren't you moving on?

Ash: because you still have not answered my question.

Jimmy: i don't know why.

Ash: is it because your trying to hide true feelings with the feelings the complete opposite of what your really feeling?

Stef: Cindy, why were you mad when that alien kissed Jimmy on that game show?

Cindy: hey wait jimmy never answered ash's question

Stef: Yeah but that wasn't going anywhere

cindy: what ever. And to answer I...um...just don't think that interspecies relationships are appropriate.

Stef: Why?

Cindy: well you see...well its because...well...they could be unfaithful to eachother and neither would know. And just think what their _kids_ would _look _like.

Stef: Riiiight. Why would you care, they're not your kids?

Cindy: well I would not want _my_ kids to go to school with half alien half human kids.

Jimmy: Hey it's not like I liked her like that.

Stef to jimmy: Hey we'll get back to you in a second

ash: what ever this is going no where. Sis do you think it's a mistake to make to of the smartest kids in the world get together. I mean they will be able to come up with any excuse.

Stef: I'm thinking a spell to make them think like normal kids.

Ash: awsome can I do it? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase

Stef: Sure

ash: yay. Ok lets see here.

Jimmy and cindy won't do our bids so lets make like normal kids.

Stef: Great job sis

ash: thanks sis now back to these two

Stef: okay

ash: jimmy what was your intention when you and cindy finished the agreement and you guys were scooting closer.

Jimmy: Uh I don't remember

ash: what do you mean you don't remember I just took away some of your smarts not your memories.

Stef: you did they're normal not stupit. Remember Sam and Danny they denied it too.

Ash: oh right. Oh that reminds me about something.

Stef: What?

Ash: well lets just say that in about 5 minutes we will have some visitors and they will help us with the rest of the show.

Stef: Okay

ash: hehe yea hehe (nervous laugh)

Stef: What's up with you?

Ash: well you see...

She was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Ash: I'll get that

ash ran to the back door.

Stef: What does she have up here sleeve?

Ash opened the door and every one could hear what she and the guest were saying.

Ash: hey guys.

A girl: hey ash

a boy: sup

ash: thank you so much for helping us. We are getting no where.

The girl: no problem. I mean we owe you big time for what you did.

The boy: yea thanks again.

Ash: no problem guys. It's the least we could do.

Stef: sis who is it?

Ash: stay here guys.

Ash walks out from back stage and addresses the audience.

Ash: ok everyone. Now as some of you know every story we do I do something that no one knows not even stef. And this stories little surprise just walked in the door. Every one give it up for our special appearance from the contestant from the last story to help us with these two.

ash motioned to the back doors and out walks...

Stef: Why does she do this to me?

Danny and sam!

Sam: hey guys great to be back

danny: yea what has it been a month. Sam why did you even convince me to do this?

Sam: Because it would be fun.

Danny: yea but how did you convince _me_ to do it. I mean I had a good day planned out with tucker.

Sam kisses Danny

danny: oh yea thats why

Sam: Yup

ash: aw their so cute and I am so happy that we are the cause of it.

Stef: I know

cindy: hey what about us?

Jimmy: Yeah?

Ash: oh don't worry we as in all four of us will get to you in a sec

Stef: Yup.

Ash: are you mad sis. (Said in giggle)

Stef: No why?

Ash: well you said and I quote " Why does she do this to me?"

Stef: Because you always have surprises, but i like this one.

Ash: what ever lets just get back to the show.

Stef: fine

ash: ok so who wants to do the next question. That is if the spell has not worn off yet

Stef: Trust me it hasn't. What about Danny give the next question?

Danny:(sigh) fine. Ok jimmy why do you think in the future you marry cindy? (Said in dulled voice)

cindy: what? You never told me that neutron.

Jimmy: Hey I can't predict the future so i don't know why

ash: yea it looks like you forgot about when you went to the future during libbys birthday. You know in it cindy was your wife you were dumb and always had to scrub cindy's moms feet.

Jimmy: Rats (Jimmy whispers)

cindy: NEUTROOOOOOON! WHY THE HECK DID YOU NOT TELL ME THIS?!

Jimmy: uhh, You never asked

danny: ok well sam your turn. I just don't want to get him mad cause I am afraid to be turned into cheese. So your turn.

Sam: So Cindy why were you trying to make Jimmy jealous with that rich kid?

Cindy: I have no idea what your talking about.

_Mind screen: streych: plus our alliance will make neutron extremely jealous. _

_Cindy: I'm in _

cindy: (cursing under breath)

Sam: No further questions

Jimmy: I was not jealous

ash: stop lying or you'll be flower head again.

Jimmy: Fine I was

ash: thank you for your honesty. Now sis your turn and lets get to a challenge.

Stef: Finally a challenge.

Jimmy: what challenge?

Ash: dang how many times do I have to say it. This show is about giving you questions facts and challenges to get you together weather you like it or not. GOT IT!

Stef: Calm down sis, remember we made him normal?

Ash: sis we made him normal not give him short term MEMORY LOSS!

Stef: I don't know, it's your spell

ash: you know what?

Spell that has gone so wrong redo what you what you have done!

Danny: woh when did you learn to do that.

Sam: Don't ask her anything, she might get more mad

ash: no I am not mad at you two. You actually got together and you did not argue all the time and give me migraines. Now these two are another story. By the way you two are my favorite. Oh and sam guess what I found out.

Sam: What?

Ash: one of these two is your cousin

Sam: Let me guess... Jimmy

ash: exactimondo. But when you were little you always acted like he was you son. And we have it on tape. Your mom even said 'congratulations it's a boy' when you first walked in the house carrying him.

Sam: Okay why are you embarrassing me?

Ash: cause its fun plus its embarrassing jimmy to.

Sam: True, but just stop doing it to me

ash: what ever. Ok so now sis do you want to name the challenge and I can make sure that sam and danny keep their hands off each other.

Stef: Okay you two have watch Anastasia...(duh duh duh) 20 times

ash: oh nice sis. I thought the plan was once or however many times it takes for jimmy to kiss cindy or the other way around but I like your idea better.

Stef: Thank you sis. Roll the movie.

(The movie ended or the 5th time and jimmy and cindy are asleep)

Stef: Hey wake up

they did not wake up.

ash: what how can they sleep through such a good movie.

Stef: I know

ash: uh oh

Stef: What?

Ash: thats not jimmy and cindy. Thats the danny sam robots.

Stef: WHAT??????

Ash: hehe yea um ok lets see here. Ok I see jimmy and cindy with danny and sam. Ah crap. sams knocked out and danny is helping jimmy and cindy escape. Oh wait I got them with my plant powers.

Stef: Danny, what are you helping them?

Danny: um cause I know what goes on here.

Ash: and WHY THE HECK DID YOU KNOCK OUT YOUR GIRLFRIEND?! I AM SO ANGRY RIGHT NOW. I AM SO CLOSE TO TURNING YOU TO ASH RIGHT NOW!

Sam: What happened?

Ash: WHAT HAPPENED IS YOUR 'BOYFRIEND' KNOCKED YOU OUT AND HELPED JIMMY AND CINDY ESCAPE BUT I CAUGHT THEM AND I AM ABOUT A HAIR AWAY FROM TURNING HIM TO ASH!

Sam: YOU WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Danny: um...hehe (nervous laugh) I kinda knocked you out with sleeping gas and was carrying you while I helped jimmy and cindy escape...hehe. Please don't let the crazy girl burn me to a crisp.

Sam: I am going to knock YOU out. (Sam chases Danny)

danny: ah not the lips. I use that to kiss you with.

Sam: Don't worry, you won't be getting kissed in along time

Stef: See Danny, see what you did

ash: danny why the HECK did you knock out sam your GIRLFRIEND

Sam and Stef: Yeah?

Danny: um...hehe...well you see after I helped jimmy and cindy...I-I had...som...something p-planed.

0

Stef: Oh god

Sam: You're sick

danny: SAM!!!!!!!!!!not _that_. besides its not like that stuff is new. I was planning a special night tonight. I made reservations.

Sam: So you knocked me out?

Danny: um I wanted you to wake up in the gown my sister made for you at your house with a note taped to you back. Then it would have left you wondering. And maybe even a little romantic.

Sam: AWWWWWWWWW

danny: hehe (nervous laugh)

Stef: Sis do you believe his story?

Sam left for her house to get that dress on jazz made but danny did not see her leave.

Ash: I have to. I always wanted a guy to do this for me when he proposed.

Danny: What! Wh-who said I was go-going to p-p-propose?

Stef: Please it's so obvious

Stef: Hate to leave you hanging but that's all the time we have today.

Ash: yea everyone wish danny luck with popping the question. Oh and danny sam was not here when I mentioned proposing.

Danny: thank god.


	3. Chapter 3

Stef: Hello people of fan fiction Universe!

Ash: Hey everyone!!

Stef: W e are terribly terribly sorry for my sisters mishap

Ash: mishap?

Stef: yea she went over board with other Chiz

Ash: yea so did you stef.

Stef: I've been through a lot these last couple years. I've grown! (says dramatically)

Ash: yes you have. (coughs) So did your acting skills

Stef: People we have a big announcement for you (Sniffle) We all most broke up (high pitched voice)

Ash: (gets teary eyed) I almost lost my sissy!

Stef: But we worked through it for literally five hours on the phone crying I blame her ex boyfriend (Turns head away)

Ash: It was very heart felt. But sissy I love youuuu

Stef: I love you tooooo –turns back-

Ash: yay

Stef: Ash lost her glasses. And her braces.

Ash: yea I actually look attractive now!

Stef: Yes I've taught her so much. How to put on eye liner, how to talk to boys –breaks down in tears- I need a minute. –takes deep breath- on with the show

Ash: -mutters- drama queen

Stef: Hey you've known me for years now! Ofcourse im a drama queen

Ash: Anyways! Another reason why we haven't been around was because there was an accident in my family and my dad got hurt. But now its getting better so yay!

Stef: and for me a lot of things happened in my family which I will not speak of now. And my current boyfriend was my ex and ash was going to write a fanfiction about that. I'm still waiting for that.

Ash: one story at a time jeez I got 12 storys to update already.

Stef: (dances to happy days theme song)

Ash: (tackles you) pay attention!

Stef: on with the show! Bring them out!

Ash: (snaps fingers and vines come in carrying Jimmy and Cindy)Welcome back

Stef: yes welcome back (puts on specks)

Ash: (rolls eyes)

Stef: What are you doing there girl? Are you rolling your eyes at me? are you, rolling your eyes at me? I'll go gehto on your ass! Get security over here! Hold me back! I kid I kid

Cindy: you two are more insane then two years ago.

Stef: You know cindy I learned something in the next two years. Like this. (pulls out big shiny box then pulls out vibrator from the box) Here maybe this will help you from being such a bitch. Maybe you can actually pleasure yourself.

Ash: (Falls and laughs hard) stef you are amazing

Cindy: (glares) Im only 10!

Stef: (snaps fingers and makes cindy 21 years old) Now your not

Jimmy: Hey what about me!

Stef: (Snaps and turns jimmy into 1 year old)

Jimmy, Cindy, Ash: Hey!

Stef: Hey I thought cindy would like a younger man. Cougers are in these days

Cindy: (glares at stef)

Jimmy: (crys)

Ash: Stef! (snaps and makes jimmy 21)

Stef: (rolls eyes)

Cindy: oooo if only I wasn't in these vines!

Stef: Well your gonna like it

Ash: Can we get on with the show?

Stef: fine I can never do anything fun around here. Wait a second that's usually your line. What has happened to us over the years.

Ash: I got more mature? And you got less so?

Stef: okay I did not get less mature. I just like fun. Im 18 years old and in college. You spent to much time with prissy stef. You got a thorn up your ass (Smiles big) Ding!

Ash: Can we just get on with it?!

Stef: uh fine!

Ash: So first question to jimmy

Stef: I got a question I got a question! Jimmy have you seen avatar yet?

Jimmy: Avatar? We've been locked up in here for 2 years. Isn't that the show that comes after us?

Stef: (starts rambling) Nookay,,for7weeks,aboutthesebluealiens-

Ash: STEF!

Stef: what?

Ash: quiet

Stef: fiiiiine

Ash: look how about we just get to the point. You guys obviously wanna get out of here after two very long years.

Stef: I wanna get out of here after two very short minutes.

Cindy: Well duh we wanna get out of here

Ash: So all you guys have to do is declare your undying love for eachother

Stef: yea!

Jimmy: (groans) I'll do it if cindy does it first

Cindy: Does that mean its true Neutron?

Jimmy: I don't know. Do you think its true.

Stef: yea cindy do you think its true?

Everyone looks at cindy and cameras zoom in on her face.

Cindy: well…uh…I mean..we did have some fun for two years….you know had some laughs

Stef and Ash: aaaaaaaaaand

Cindy: okay fine yea

Everyone cheers

Jimmy: Well I guess i…I sure I have….okay cindy I love you there I said it! Can we get out of here please!

Stef: not yet. We have to wait and see what happened with Sam and Danny!

Cindy: (groans)

Ash: Shush their related to you. OH their coming!

Danny and sam fly in.

Stef: So whats your twitter username guys

Ash: stef stop getting off topic. Danny sam are you tieing the knot or what?

Sam: does this answer your question (flashes ring)

Ash: WOOO

Stef: Finally!

Danny: (laughs nervously)

Stef: if sam dyed her hair blond and got extensions she'd look like sam puckett

Ash: STEF stop getting off topic jesus!

Stef: I'm SORRY it was just an observation. Anyway people we are so completely happy for them. Both of them. (big grin)

Ash: yup. Now we can let cindy and jimmy go (lets vins drop jimmy and cindy onto floor)

Jimmy: finally!

Cindy: Lets go to a bar

Stef: oh I almost forgot something! (makes them ten again)

Cindy: (groans)

Stef: yea if I cant drink you cant either. Go have a smoke. Oh yea! You cant smoke for another 8 years!

Cindy: (glares) Are we able to leave yet?

Stef: (stands infront of cindy) and that's our show! Thank you for enjoying it. And just like opera we are retiring.

Ash: If we decide to ever come out of retirement then tune in next time for…

Both: witches know BEST

Stef: now come on sis and I'll buy you a cup of coffee

Ash: (squeels)

Stef: come one I'll get you some of that expensive coffee made with cat piss

Ash: that doesn't sound to good

Stef and Ash leave and the lights turn off. In the dark theres a voice

Cindy: wait no one told us where the exit is!

Spongebob: BAHHAHAHAHHAHAH

END


End file.
